Apprentices: New and Old
by MelindaPotter
Summary: What if Terra didn’t try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1? What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder?
1. Capture

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans.

A/N: Hello to everyone in fanfiction world. I have read a lot of these and I just decided to do one of my own. Terra will be show in this one but not much. Simply because I hate her. For you Terra lovers I'm sorry that's just how I feel. For everyone else, enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: Apprentice vs. Apprentice

"Excellent work, Terra. I couldn't have done it without you. But...our conquest is not yet complete."

Terra walks away from the chemical plant with evil satisfied smile on her face. Her smile gets wider as she hears her master's approval through their com-link.

**"**I know. Four Titans down, one to…"

She is unable to finish that sentence before we hear the revving of a motorcycle. She looks up and sees Robin's R-cycle flying at her. As the bike hurtles over her head, he jumps clear for a flying tackle that lays her out flat. They struggle, but he has the advantage of leverage and keeps her pinned.

**"**Do not move." He say fiercely in her ear.

**"**What's the matter, Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?" She spats back just as fiercely.

"They were your friends too."

"I don't need any friends."

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" He asks trying to understand her.

"You were born." She say menacingly

Suddenly her eyes flared up and a fresh tremor cracked the ground, throwing them in opposite directions.

**"**I promised Beast Boy I'd give you one last chance and this is it!" He said as he charged at her and started raining punches.

She dodges the first, blocks all the others, and returns the favor; he avoids her blows and catches her off balance by throwing her away. She sails away and lands in a crouch, then brings up a chunk of rock and rides it back to deliver a high-speed flying kick that sends him reeling. Now he is the one on the defensive before a storm of punches, but a green-gloved hand locks around an armored wrist and stops her cold. She widens her eyes in shock as he flings her against a chain-link fence. She hits it face first and is pinned there, Robin not relaxing his grip on the arm he has twisted behind her back.)

"Look at yourself, Terra!"

She looks in front of her and sees her reflection in the window.

**"**Is this really what you want to be?"

She grows and with one swift motion, she reverses her position and Robin's.)

**"**I'm just never gonna be good enough for you, am I?"

Flipping his legs up the fence, he breaks her grip and somersaults away; she raises herself on a tall stone column. He looks up wide-eyed as the shadow falls over him,. The mass slides at him, throwing showers of earth and boulders everywhere and forcing him to run for it. A long leap gets him clear; he whips a disc up at her, and it explodes at her feet to throw her to the ground. The whole column crumbles into a thundering avalanche of fragments, but she brings these under her control, suspending them in midair, and stands up.

**"**You don't belong with Slade." He says almost desperately.

"You don't know anything about me."

She sends the stones at him; in a heartbeat, he has his fighting staff out and twirling as he charges. One rock after another is crushed to gravel by his powerful swings, and he jumps along the tops of others to drill a huge roundhouse that skids Terra at least fifty yards downrange. As she starts to come around, the end of the staff pins her back.

**"**It doesn't have to be this way, Terra! I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out. So can you!"

"I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save yourself." He said flatly.

"I don't need saving!"

She kicks him away, breaking the staff, and flips up to her feet. He leaps away from the melee; the ground starts to tremble beneath his feet. He looks up at her and sees her approaching him as she talked.

**"**I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued."

As she's speaking rocky masses emerge from the earth and are followed by the opening of fissures that send up curtains of dust and wind.

**"**I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!"

With a flick of her hand she aims a boulder toward him. It crashes down just to one side, but the shock wave puts him down. As he struggles to rise, she continues her steady approach and directs a second stone; this one also lands short and knocks him flat. He labors for breath after taking the one-two punch; Finally, she stands over him and raises both hands.)

**"**And now I never want to see your face again."

Just as she is about to crush him with a huge boulder he com-link echoes around both of them.

"Terra, stop."

She immediately freezes and Robin looks up at her in shock.

"I have something better in mind for him" Slade says loud enough so Terra and Robin can hear.

"I'd rather die, Slade" Robin says loudly sure that the villain can hear him. Robin shivers as he hears Slade's laughter.

"Robin, don't you remember how this works? It doesn't matter what you want. You are mine now."

The last thing Robin heard before he drifted in unconsciousness was Slade's laughter.

A/N: Well whatcha think. I have really high hopes for this story. Hoped you liked it and please R&R


	2. Annihilation

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey everybody! I know I'm soo late on this one. Good news though. My school break is coming up so I can write a lot. Enjoy this next chapter.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2: Annihilation 

Robin groaned as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. He then looked at himself. Straps secured him to a metal table by the ankles, wrists, stomach and neck. Robin struggled with them for a few minutes but stopped when he heard a door open and close. Robin calmly looked around but still could only see darkness. Even though he couldn't see him Robin could feel Slade's eyes on him.

"You don't know how good it is to have you back, Robin." Slade said to Robin's right. The boy jerked his head to the side trying to find Slade but still couldn't see him.

" Why don't you come out of the dark and face me you coward!" Robin said fiercely. There was silence for a moment before a hand came out of the darkness and slapped Robin across the face.

"Still haven't learned respect, I see. No matter, you will learn your place soon enough." Slade said as he stood over Robin.

"Let me go." Robin demanded flatly.

"And what would you do if I did Robin? Where would you go?"

"I find my friends then I would take you and Terra down."

"Your friends are dead boy. Just like I told you the would be."

"No…" Robin said softly.

"Don't you remember boy? I warned you. 'If you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch.' Did you really think that part of the deal deactivated with the probes? I was just keeping up my end Robin. You should've kept up yours. All of this could've been avoided."

"No no no." Robin kept saying under his breath.

"You better get used to it Robin. You have tonight to get your thoughts together. I'll be back in the morning to let you know my… plans for you."

Slade looked back down at Robin once more then walked back out the door. Before he closed it he thought he heard a faint sob but it was gone before he could be sure.

A/N: I know. I'm cruel to poor Robin. But I love it. Ok homework time. What should Slade's "plans" be? I have a vague idea but just fishing for ideas. In the mean time R&R.


	3. Control

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I am soooo late. The craziness of the holidays caught up with me. Then I found out my sis was pregnant yay I'm going to be an aunt. Anyway enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Control

Robin fought with both the sadness inside him and the restraints holding him. He refused to let Slade see him break but he couldn't stop the heartache that swept through him like a tidal wave. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Starfire falling into a vast ocean. Sobs shook his body for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few hours. He didn't know how long it would be before Slade came back but he knew he had to pull himself together before he came back. Robin slowly took deep breaths and tried to get his breathing under control. Gradually he brought his sobs under control and regained control over his emotions. Just as he did this, he heard the creak of hinges and knew Slade just entered the room.

"So Robin has it even crossed your mind why I want you back yet?"

"Because you're a sadistic bastard who never give up?" Robin snarled out only to be slapped across the face.

"That right there is the reason I wanted you back Robin. I never got the chance to crush that defiant spirit of yours. And I so hate to leave things half finished."

"You will never break my spirit Slade. Never!"

"I think you will find that you are wrong about that Robin. You see I have a secret weapon. Terra, could you come into the light please."

Terra moved out of the shadows to stand under a spotlight right in front of Robin. He growled and tried to lunge at her but the restraints held him fast. Terra smirked then looked at her master.

"Have you noticed the difference between her uniform and the one I made you wear?"

"Besides the clashing colors you mean?"

"Yes Robin, besides the colors. You see Terra's uniform is built straight into her nervous system giving me complete control of not only her but also her powers. I figure of it works with a willing apprentice why not with a reluctant apprentice."

Robin's eyes got wider with fear as he realized what Slade was implying. "No…"

Slade smirked under his mask Robin struggled to get free of the binding as he watched Slade grab what looked like an oxygen mask fro the table beside him.

"Take a deep breath Robin. It will all be over soon." Robin tried to hold his breath but finally he had no choice but take a deep breath of the gas that was slowly rendering him unconscious.

"No…" he said weakly one last time before he drifted into a sea of black.

A/N: Short I know but I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Until then suffer hahahahaha oh sorry had a evil moment for a sec I'm back. ;o) lol. R&R please


	4. Painful Submission

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: HEY! My Birthday is this weekend and so I decided I'd give you guys a present. I know kinda backwards but if you don't want it I can take it back. But I'm sure you do. Enjoy!!!!!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: Painful Submission

As he came to Robin realized that something wasn't right. He wasn't strapped to a table anymore but was lying on his stomach on a concrete floor. He looked around and saw the place he never wanted to see again. Slade's old lair complete with the screens that used to show his friends bloodstreams, now they showed different parts of the city. As he looked at them he thought o his friends and once again tears threatened to form in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Robin? Feeling a sense of déjà vu?" He froze as Slade voice was way too close. He slowly turned his head and saw Slade's 'throne' a foot from him. He quickly tried to scramble away from it but soon realized he couldn't move. He flinched when Slade knelt down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I assume my technology is working. Imagine the things I could do to you right now, Robin." He stood then placed a kick into Robin's back sending him flying towards the screens. Robin once again tried to get up but he still couldn't move. Slade put a foot onto his chest and leaned over him.

"I could literally beat you to death right now Robin and you would be helpless to stop me. But what fun would that be so I will make you a deal if you can defeat me in twenty minutes I will let you go if not well…" Slade moved his foot and Robin realized he could move again he got to his feet and prepared to fight for his life literally…

…twenty minutes later Robin lay on the cold floor heaving in oxygen through his almost crushed ribcage. Slade stood over him and once again he couldn't move.

"I'm disappointed Robin. You have gotten much much weaker. Looks like I win, time to fulfill your end of the bargain." Slade turned away from him and sat down in his chair. "Come to me, boy."

Robin fought fiercely against his legs that carried him closer to Slade. He climbed up two stairs then stopped.

"Kneel." Slade ordered and Robin winced as his kneels hit the dais. He bowed his head in shame refusing to look up at Slade. Slade's finger tiled his chin up while the other reached for the corner of his mask. Robin's breath hitched as he realized what Slade was about to do.

"Something you want to say Robin?"

"Please… no…"

"But Robin, I won. Now I want my prize." After he said this he ripped the mask off the young boys' face. Robin flinched as the adhesive tore his skin but he kept his eyes closed to try and block Slade.

"Open your eyes Robin." He fought violently against the order but his body betrayed him once again.

"Such pretty blue eyes you have, little bird."

A/N: Hope that's enough of a present to hold you guys. Until next time later. R&R


	5. AN

A/N: First off this is not a chapter. I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have so many papers due for my school and I have not had the time to give a chapter that it so rightly deserves. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Now for the good news, I will be out of school for a month at the end of April. I will then update every single one of my stories. I hope you all stick with me through this and again I will update all of these stories at the end of April. In the mean time hope you all are doing well.

Xxx's and Ooo's,

MelindaPotter.


	6. Identities and Beatings

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey guys. I would have updated a week ago but my cat tore the whole keyboard off of my laptop and I just got it back from the shop. So the wrecking-ball with fur is permanently on my black list. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

_Newspaper clip_

Chapter 5: Identities and Beatings

Robin hung his head in shame as he once again tried to move from his kneeling position beside Slade's throne. After Slade had stripped him of his mask he simply ordered Robin to move around to the side of the throne and told him to stay there while the man did research on him. Robin knew that Slade did this to make him feel even worse. And though he would never admit it, it was working. On top of the grief, Robin was now consumed by shame. He had been unable to beat Slade and because of his failure his and Batman's identities was as good as blown. After a few minutes of typing Slade made a slight noise of interest which made Robin look up, when he did he wished he hadn't. There on the large screens was a article about "The Flying Grayson's" and about his parents' deaths.

"The Flying Grayson's? Hmm, _one son by the name of Richard Grayson. Parents were killed by a local mob boss name Tony Zucco. Was taken in and adopted by multimillionaire Bruce Wayne_." He brought up another article this time about Bruce's parents deaths. "Hmm, _orphan Bruce Wayne inherits fortune when both his father and mother were killed by a mugger_. So that's it, a mugger kills a few people and the surviving member becomes a superhero... its almost pathetic when you think about it."

Robin's hands balled into fists and he struggled to control his temper. Unfortunately his anger kept building until it bubbled over.

"You bastard. You have no idea what I have been through. You have never loved anyone. What do you know about loss." Robin expected Slade to lecture him about how he needed to learn respect and how he would break Robin's spirit. What he didn't expect was a crushing blow to the head that threw him all the way across the room. He skidded to a stop in front of the screens which still displayed the article about his parents. Without saying a word Slade rained kicks and punches into the small boy in front of him. Finally Robin couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing he knew to do to make it stop.

"Master please..." He said weakly causing Slade to cease his ruthless beating of the boy. Slade knelt down next to Robin who looked up at him weakly. Slade abruptly stood back up and crossed to a sink that was off in a corner of his main room. Robin faintly heard water running then flinched when Slade knelt back down beside him.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, Robin. Especially when you know not of what you speak. I tolerate, even enjoy a little lip from you but another comment like that one and I will not hesitate to cut your tongue out." Slade said as he wiped the blood off of Robin's face with a cold wet wash cloth. When he finished he grabbed his chin and forced Robin to look at him. "Do you understand me?"

"Y...yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sir"

"Come now, Robin. You know that that's not what I want to hear." After a few moments of silence Slade sighed then stood.

"Do I have to continue beating you then? Perhaps a few more broken bones will change your mind." He nudged Robin's already nearly crushed ribcage with the toe of his boot which caused the boy-wonder to groan in pain. Robin didn't know what to do. Calling Slade master wouldn't kill him but not saying it might.

"Yes...master." Robin turned his head toward the screens and stared at Bruce's article. He hoped Bruce could forgive him for his failure. Could forgive him for being so weak. Slade knelt back down and brushed the strands of hair off of Robin's forehead.

"There's a good boy." Suddenly a voice echoed around them and caused Robin to whip his head around.

"Robin! Robin, come in. Robin, answer me damn it. Robin, this is Batman do you read me?" Slade cursed under his breath then walked over to Robin's old belt he had hanging off of a pipe to one side. He retrieved the communicator from the pocket then turned back to Robin who was watching his every move.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that your dear dad is in Jump looking for you. He has been very annoying by taking out several of my troops. Now, what do you purpose I do about that?" Robin's eyes got wide as panic filled him. Bruce's voice once again echoed out of the speaker and each word cut through Robin like a knife.

"Robin, Dick please if you are there. Please answer me son." At the end his voice took on a hopeless tone which broke Robin's heart.

"Please, leave him alone. You have me just don't hurt him."

"That's up to him isn't it. As long as he stays away I won't have to hurt him. But if he comes too close I will kill him. I can't have him taking you away from me, my little bird."

Robin's body choose this moment to give out on him. His body couldn't take the stress of that threat along with his wounds so he slowly slipped into oblivion. The last thing he heard as he passed out was Slade's voice.

"Sleep my little bird. I will still be here when you wake up."

A/N: I know I am so cruel to poor Robin. I honestly have no idea where I am going with this thing so a few plot bunnies would be appreciated. Until next time R&R.


	7. Comparison

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I am going to try to get inside Slade's head a little. Hopefully it's not a total disaster. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6: Comparison 

Slade's POV

The boy was entirely to light for his own good. I weaved my way through the base and stopped in front of a solid steel door. A keypad shot out and I put my palm down on the sensor. It beeped then the door slid open.

I dumped Robin down on the makeshift cot that could hardly be called a bed and stared down at him. One day he will thank me for all this. He will look back and see that I made him. I shaped his very destiny, his soul. Oh well I don't have time to obsess on the future. After only a few minutes I was settled back into my chair and bringing up views from all over the city on the screen. I focused on the section where Terra was patrolling then patched into her com-link.

"Terra, report."

"Everything seems quiet master. I haven't seen any trace of the other Titans or anyone else for that matter."

"And the Batman?"

"He seems to be focusing his attacks on the groups stationed closest to Titans Tower. It's like he thinks they are going to show back up." The girl laughed which caused me to growl at her foolishness.

"Don't underestimate him, Terra. The Batman isn't the greatest detective in the world for no reason. Keep patrolling if you see even a shadow of a cowl or cape inform me immediately." Without waiting for the 'Yes, master' I terminated the link. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I will have to get rid of that girl and soon. She was an acceptable person to destroy the Titans and to deliver Robin back to me but now that he is under my control she is living on borrowed time.

As powerful as Terra is she is dependent on her powers. If she didn't have those powers Robin would have beaten her. Besides she just didn't have the keen mind of a criminal mastermind. I criminal mastermind wouldn't be laughing about Batman's behaviors he would be trying to figure out why he was behaving this way and if it was all part of his plan.

That's what Robin would do.

No, Terra just couldn't stack up to his little bird. But Batman is a problem. The Bat had been a thorn in his side for a long time when it came to Robin. He was the one that instilled all that righteousness inside his bird. Batman was who Robin called Father. Not me even though I have shaped the boy's life far more that the Bat ever could.

Well, Robin is mine now. And I can't wait to rub that fact in Batman's face.

A/N: Hope that gave some idea about where I tend to go with this. R&R


	8. Warnings

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey guys. I am sorry this is so late. My classes have been murder. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7: Warnings 

_Batman's POV_

I had just taken out another patrol of slade-bots. It seemed like they were everywhere. There were no citizens to be found and the tower was also abandoned.

_What is going on? Where are you Robin?_

I stopped on the rooftop of a building and pulled out my communicator.

"Alfred." The familiar and comforting face of Alfred Pennyworth appeared on the screen.

"Sir?"

"Have you heard anything?" I asked as worry flooded through my words.

"Not since you called five minutes ago, Sir."

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm just worried."

"It's understandable sir. But Master Dick is strong. He will be fine."

"Still I would feel a lot better if he would make contact. Batman out."

I looked over the side of the building and saw yet another patrol of troops this time led by a girl floating on rock. They were just within earshot.

"Remember keep a close eye out. Robin may belong to my master and the Titans maybe dead but the Bat is still out there. Now get moving!"

_Robin belongs to her master? The Titans are dead?_ _Robin what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_

I had kept my position close to Titans Tower hoping, praying that maybe he would show up but the detective part of my mind was telling me that Robin was a captive of whoever this girl worked for. The S on her suit was familiar to me but I couldn't place where it was from. I followed her troop until suddenly it came back that symbol the S with the orange and black trim was one of the most feared symbols in the criminal underground. Both hero and villain alike feared and somewhat respected the man who proudly wore those colors. Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator.

_Robin is in the hands of that monster? _

I couldn't believe it. How had Robin gotten involved with Slade of all people? I pulled out my communicator and fixed it on Robin signal. I had already tried to trace it but it seemed this Slade was smarter than he looked. The signal was getting in but one wasn't coming out.

"Robin? Robin, are you there? Dick, please answer me." I was losing hope. I was getting nowhere fast and couldn't figure this out without a break. Just as I was about to terminate the link a small voice came through the speaker.

"Bruce?" His voice sounded hoarse and weak but it was definitely Robin.

"ROBIN! Dick thank god. Are you ok? Where are you, Son?"

"I don't know where I am. I am in some kind of building but its dark."

"Are you ok? Has he hurt you?"

"I'm ok. Banged up a little but nothing major." I could tell he was sugar coating his condition for me but I didn't press it.

"I am going to get you out son. Can you tell me anything else?"

"There are a lot of pipes and gear above me. Bruce you have to get me out of here I can't take this much longer. Slade is…"

"Slade is what _Apprentice?_" A deeper smoother voice came over the speaker the next thing I heard was a muffled bang then a groan from Robin.

"ROBIN! Robin, are you ok? Slade I swear to god if you hurt him…" I trailed off and tried to collect myself.

"You'll do what _Bruce_? You have lost. Robin is mine and I will treat him how I see fit. If you want him and yourself to remain relatively unharmed I suggest you make yourself scarce. Now if you will excuse me I have an apprentice to punish. Do take care."

He then terminated the link leaving me to fear what that monster was doing to my son.

A/N: Again sorry this was so late. I would love to see Batman and Slade go at it. That would be awesome. Anyway, R&R!


	9. Punishment

Summary: What if Terra didn't try to kill Robin at the end of AfterShock pt 1. What if Slade had other plans for the boy-wonder.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Hey guys. I am sorry this is so late. My classes have been murder. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Punishment

"_Slade is…"_

_"Slade is what __Apprentice?__" _Robin froze as he heard a cold voice behind him. Far too late he whipped around only to be bashed in the head and knocked to the floor. Slade pried the com-link out of his hand and he barely heard Bruce's frantic voice.

_"ROBIN! Robin, are you ok? Slade I swear to god if you hurt him…" _He trailed off and Slade interjected.

_"You'll do what __Bruce__? You have lost. Robin is mine and I will treat him how I see fit. If you want him and yourself to remain relatively unharmed I suggest you make yourself scarce. Now if you will excuse me I have an apprentice to punish. Do take care." _Even though he was trying to stay calm and keep up a brave front the phrase "an apprentice to punish" caused Robin to scramble away from Slade. Suddenly his limbs froze and he was stuck on his back looking up as Slade loomed over him like an ominous shadow.

"You really need to learn your place my apprentice." Slade said as he put a foot on Robin's torso and applied weight little by little. Robin groaned as his already damaged ribcage is once again strained.

"My place it far away from you." Robin ground out. This caused Slade to apply more pressure. Robin groaned and grasped at Slade's foot. Slade quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He kept twisting almost to the breaking point.

"Let's see if I can make you scream without breaking it shall we?" He applied slightly more pressure causing Robin to wail in pain. He smirked then released it. Slade stepped back and watched Robin nurse his arm and torso. Robin suddenly realized that he could move again so he scrambled until his back hit a brick wall.

As soon as his back hit the wall his limbs froze again. He looked up at Slade in horror and confusion. Slade smiled cruelly behind his mask. Robin was horrified when his body got up off of the floor and turned him around so he was facing the wall. His arms flew up above his head placed his palms against the wall.

Robin shuddered as he felt Slade's presence close in on him. He ran his hands up the boy's right arm and looked into the boy's eyes as he grabbed a shackle that was hanging on the wall. His eye never left Robin's and relished in the flinch that went through Robin's body as the shackle secured his right arm. He did the same with the left then allowed his body to move again.

"You are going to receive ten lashes for your disobedience, Robin. You will count each one out loud or we will start back from one. Am I understood?"

"Go to hell." Slade cracked the whip across the small of Robin's back and savored the scream that tore its way from the young hero's throat. He was certain the boy would hold his cries of pain back; he must have caught him off guard. "And that one does not count. Ready?"

Slade brought the whip back and cracked it again against the boy's exposed backside. This time Robin didn't scream but clenched his jaw so tight it hurt, but it didn't even compare to the amount of pain coming from his back. "O…ne." he said his voice already shaking.

Again Slade cracked the whip down on the boy's now red skin and Robin's cry slipped from his clenched teeth slightly. "Tw…two."

Another crack another shaky count from Robin. On the forth he broke through the skin as it collided with Robin. He bit through his lip as he tried to contain his scream which had come out muffled anyway. "Fo…ur." .

Slade released two cracks simultaneously before he paused to look at the bleeding streaks across Robin's back.

"Fi…five. S…six." Robin tried to hold back the tears that were rimming in his eyes and he continued to painfully bite his lip as he tried desperately not to break under Slade's whip. Robin thought the pain couldn't get worse but then as Slade brought the whip against his back once more and broke through his skin yet another time, Robin couldn't hold himself back anymore as he cried out in pain loudly.

"Sev…seven."

"What was that Robin?" Another crack, another cry, "I couldn't hear that, you really must speak up my bird."

"Ei…eight!" Robin bawled as the pain was becoming overwhelming for him. Another swipe and a shaky nine from Robin.

For the last one Slade used his full body motion as he leaned back and then into the movement. Robin's cry echoed wretchedly around the small room as it seemed that the last blow was the hardest out of them all.

"What did I tell you Robin?" He asked as he listened to the boy's sobs.

"Ten." The boy whispered wearily then drifted off into blissful unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Slade's chuckle and his silky voice whispering.

"That's my boy."

A/N: Ok I have no idea where I am going with this so some plot-bunnies would be appreciated. Thanks! R&R!


End file.
